Mob Series
by briangoodfriend78
Summary: Brian ain't no ordinary kid even though he seems like one he have something that man can never have and you'll find out in the next couple of chapter
1. Chapter 1

Mob Series

Chapter 1: Andr the Enderwoman

 **Brian POV**

It was pretty late at night around 11 PM i was walking down the street of Auckland carrying a bag from a convenient store filled with bargain eggs ,tempura powder ,macaroni and cheddar .Am a high school student living on his own without my parents for a couple years now .All of the sudden i saw a girl dressed in black sleeping on a bench i thought :"Why is this girl sleeping here? It's very cold maybe I could take her in." I begin to carries the girl back all the way to his house and put her on my bed. "Now cooking time" i said but then stress kicks in so i back up from the kitchen and go to bed realizing the girl is on the bed i decided to watch anime then went to sleep.

 **Andr POV**

I woke up from such a good sleep noticing that am on a bed I begin to thought "How did I get here?!Did I accidentally teleported here?!No I've never done that."I look around the room noticing that there's a boy sitting on a chair and he said: "Good morning" I replied "Good morning" my stomach scream in hunger realizing that I haven't ate anything yesterday the boy raise his voice "By the way and would you like to have breakfast?" I nodded "well follow me" he said as he stand up and walks out of the room I followed him until a wonderful scent then he said :"It's ready" he rushed down the stairs and took out something.

 **Brian POV**

"Now for the rest" I said the bread is baked perfectly then the girl asked me "Umm…what are you making?" "Cubanos am making Cubanos" I replied as I took a piece of the meat out and take a bite "oh my god…what? damn I didn't even know I can make stuff this good "I looked down t the meat as I had a a smiled on my face "Hold tight miss cause this is gonna be the best Cubanos you can have!" the girl sit tight and looked at me with amazement at my movement when am cooking I set the timer for the Cubanos bread to be cook by the ripping hot plancha while cooking ham the timer rang as I finished the ham taking out the brown and crispy bread filling it with the roasted pork I've been cooking a day ago chop it out into slices of roast pork added the ham on top then cheddar placing a good smear of yellow mustard on top half of the bun place the top of that half bun with butter and put it back to the hot plancha filled with butter and pressed it down hard I asked her "Are you ok you keep looking at my Cubanos with some of those saliva coming out with your mouth" she woke up out that sandwhich dream as i took it out at the perfect moment it was brown and crispy and the cheese is golden and melted the .I sliced it in a diagonal way as the cheese is trying to stick together as I bring the dish to the table "Oagariyo!"she asked me something after I said that"May I ask… what your name is?"i said "Brian… Brian Kotaro" I answered .She took a bite of my Cubanos and at that moment I know she was having a good time I took a bite myself and I was stuff knowing the Cubanos was done after I ate it. "It's heavenly" she said I smiled and she finished it also. "OH CRAP AM LATE FOR WORK! Oh wait…it's a Saturday welp if am gonna spend a day off I might as wellll…"I looked at her "hey you're not gonna wear that all the time right? With your turtle neck sweater and short skirt with that thing you're wearing on your legs?" she blushed and probably doesn't like what I just said so I just did something to calm her down a little "hey don't do that face I was just joking with you but seriously you gonna need to get new clothing " she said "ok…"instantly I replied "we'll leave at 1 pm"she nodded and I went to clean my hand after eating that amazing breakfast she seemed afraid of wonder I wonder why but meh not my business "oh…umm…my name is Andr and thanks for the meal" "no problem you're here anyway so make yourself at home"I smiled at her she smiled back I look at the time and it's not even 12 but I thought going early would be ok .I dressed up with my normal average clothing like white T shirt, blue jacket and jeans I told her to get in my car a Mazda rx7 not really a shopping car but I don't really mind we're not going that much of money anyway sooooo things should go well.

Author: Things is not going to go well

Brian: See you next time as I show my true form which may never come

Brian: See what I did up there about average clothing yea am not emo like you other people (I also notice that people who make mob talker fan fiction main character wear like all the time soz if I offended any of you)

Author:Well tell me if you spot all my references and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:True self

 **Brian POV**

On the way to the mall I decided to stop at my friend talk with him for a bit but of course he wasn't home so I kept going. While we going to the mall I put on some music she asked me something "Umm is there a jukebox in this car?" I told her there isn't a jukebox in the car and show her my phone connected with an audio wire to the car "This is where the music is coming from." I said she seems surprise she asked even more question and I tried to answer them all and there is one question is "How are you focusing on driving and answering my question in the same time?" pretty sure she thinks that she is annoying me but I answer anyway "I am quite a multi tasker" then she suddenly stop but she stop at the right time as we arrive at the mall. I got out the car while didn't notice she was still in I came back talked "Hey is everything alright?" I asked "n…no" she replied I still manage to drag her out of the car somehow we went up to ground floor the place was nostalgic there are shops, food and way much more coming up next.

 **Andr POV**

I look around amazed by what human could build it's so big and full of stuff me and Brian went all around the mall buying clothing for me and so much more then I start to wonder "Why is he doing so much for me?" I felt bad somehow but I should enjoy this while it last "Ok that is all do you want to buy more?" he asked. Then suddenly an explosion sound came out of nowhere making a huge sound not to mention that we're actually quite near the site as well I can't describe the pain but my ear are ringing hard then I suddenly hear a voice "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" everyone kneel down then I look up Brian is still standing why

 **Back to Brian**

Ak-47s typical, nothing special then one raise their voice "You got a death wish mate?" the other is like "Just shoot him already" drawing my sword out (which can cut molecule, open dimension and having 3 form which are all deadly like very deadly combining with my skills you don't wanna know what happened if I went all out on it also it can transform into any kind of weapon you want but only I can wield it including guns it's base it's a sword though) a cyan blue sword appear out of a 1 hand sword handle it seems to have some kind of deep blue and black affects around it the terrorist are shivering a guy is like "you sure you wanna mess with this guy boss cuz he seems like he's tough" walking forward them the boss screamed "There is nothing to be worry about there are 20 of you and 1 of him and all of you have guns so shoot!" they shot I jumped up landing on one of them slicing the other making them unconscious but not killing them

 **One of the terrorist**

 **He's fast like lightning no faster. He's so fast he's like invisible but how can he manage to move with that amount of g forces it's impossible he speak "a smart guy would be asking how I can survive by that amount of G well you can say that I have my own secrets but to finish this but it will be a good idea if you give up and surrender." boss said "Now then bring out our secret weapon PROJECT X."**

 **Back to Brian again**

" **Oh you got your PROJECT X oh well I got mine too wait lemme call him very quick" "Allen you got time bro yea meet me at the mall Project X style" a man with a blue armor appear out of the thin air "Yo man how you're doing I'll buy you a Taco later with hot sauce." "TACO!" Allen screamed as he brought out his sword killing the other project x and also all the other terrorist in mass murder "Nicely done mate I'll buy you a taco later" "promise me" I promise him and he disappear out of thin air. Everything is back to normal Andr come rushing toward me and hugged me in the same time "You idiot I was worried for you I scared that you'll die I don't want any more deaths"then we went home on the way I bought a taco for Allen of course then give it to him as he wait at Taco bell "Oh and Andr because you was worried about me I gave you one wish" and she said "I want infinite wishes!" Goddamit she got me now what can I do "ok first wish come on" "I want to have bigger breast" "WHAT IN THE FFFFFF" I sigh but of course I have to do it and I did and I also regret it for giving her that one wish but I also don't cause she's looking fine like very fine so fine that-omg what am I doing now back to question on the car time but then she stopped and start sleeping it have been a day for her and I arrive at home carrying her into the house and put her on my bed and let her rest but then someone called me and said"well done you destroyed my team and I will have my revenge" "Look I don't care come at me if you dare I don't give a -bleep- a quantum computer working for thousands of year can't even know the number of -bleep- ok ok bye bye -motherbleep- end call then I start cooking for dinner"**

 **Author: Damm Brian how the hell are you so OP**

 **Brian: Am not OP**

 **MLG DANK MEMES INTENSIFYS**

 **Allen :You'll be more OP if you had your armor on**

 **Brian: Shut it Allen**

 **Author: That is end for today and it's goodbye and see you'll all again next time**

 **Brian: Did you just copy F1**

 **Author disappear out of thin air**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A Normal Evening

 **Andr POV**

I woke up right as the sun goes down as the star came out I went down but nobody was there there were food and a note it says "Hey I gotta go do some stuff so stay safe –Brian" I ate the food which seems like cooked salmon and soup and a yellow curvy thing (tempura) it tasted very good and delightful after I'm done I went exploring in Brian house and it was very interesting he have a lot of stuff I've seen at the mall then I heard a sound came out from a Brian room it was from a rectangle shaped screen. I sat on the chair as I touched a thing with a wire stuck in it I moved it as the screen turned on then there were a lot of word and letters then this guy "ilikezemcookies" write in "BRIAN EMERGENCY" he write in again "don't make me teleport to you again" I don't know what to do then one last message came "That is it Brian you pushed me" then I heard footstep I teleported away trying to avoid the footstep then I heard "OK BRIAN WHERE IN THE (bleep)ARE YOU. AM GONNA COUNT TO 30 IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP AM GONNA BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,…" I didn't know what to do so I walked out.

 **Jerry POV**

 **I saw a girl walked out of the shadow as i silently whispered "Cute girl" she said "What?" I replied with confident as I said "Nothing" "really bro that's all" "oh god alternate Jerry you sucks don't make me kill you again" (Fact: Jerry have a lot alternate version of himself that can talk with him in alternate universe) "well since Brian is not here I guess I'll go bye" then she said "Wait! What business do you have with Brian ?" "Oh do you want to know Brian story ?" "Yes" she replied "Well for you see Brian was in our group The L.O.B (League Of Badass) he was in the top 3 of the strongest me of course is in the top 1 in one of the mission Earth got nuke with a lot of TSAR BOMBA like a guy just multiplied 100x time of Tsar Bomba and dropped them in Russia Brian broght up his nano shield but he put himself a little too far he absorb the nuclear and pass out turns out his regeneration system from his mind is critically damaged so he can't remember much at least he's still he's alive but he's not the same Brian anymore and we don't even know his weakness anymore. Welp that's all and I'll see you around".I teleported back to base thinking did I told her too much but meh since she lived with him now so who cares.**

 **Brian POV**

 **Huh there's a cave behind this waterfall let's check it out inside the cave was nothing but pitch black I turned on my flashlight then I saw something which is like a switch I used it and then I giant building appears out of no where then I came near it the door opened I walked inside and there is a voice "Welcome back master" "What!?" I screamed in my head.**

 **Author: Wow Brian you got A GIANT BUILDING**

 **Brian:I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT**

 **Jerry:The story you'll never knew**


	4. Chapter 1 paraody

Chapter 1 paraody

Iwas bringing a girl home and put her on my bed I decided to rip her clothes off and put my d..

END


End file.
